1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to the field of well logging. More particularly, the disclosure relates to techniques for evaluating data collected by a downhole formation tester.
2. Background Art
Over the past several decades, highly sophisticated techniques have been developed for identifying and producing hydrocarbons, commonly referred to as oil and gas, from subsurface formations. These techniques facilitate the discovery, assessment, and production of hydrocarbons from subsurface formations.
When a subsurface formation containing an economically producible amount of hydrocarbons is believed to have been discovered, a borehole is typically drilled from the earth surface to the desired subsurface formation and tests are performed on the formation to determine whether the formation is likely to produce hydrocarbons of commercial value. Typically, tests performed on subsurface formations involve interrogating penetrated formations to determine whether hydrocarbons are actually present and to assess the amount of producible hydrocarbons therein. These preliminary tests are conducted using formation testing tools, often referred to as formation testers. Formation testers are typically lowered into a wellbore by a wireline cable, tubing, drill string, or the like, and may be used to determine various formation characteristics which assist in determining the quality, quantity, and conditions of the hydrocarbons or other fluids located therein. Other formation testers may form part of a drilling tool, such as a drill string, for the measurement of formation parameters during the drilling process.
Formation testers typically comprise slender tools adapted to be lowered into a borehole and positioned at a depth in the borehole adjacent to the subsurface formation for which data is desired. Once positioned in the borehole, these tools are placed in fluid communication with the formation to collect data from the formation. Typically, a probe, snorkel or other device is sealably engaged against the borehole wall to establish such fluid communication.
Formation testers are typically used to measure downhole parameters, such as wellbore pressures, formation pressures and formation mobilities, among others. They may also be used to collect samples from a formation so that the types of fluid contained in the formation and other fluid properties can be determined. The formation properties determined during a formation test are important factors in determining the commercial value of a well and the manner in which hydrocarbons may be recovered from the well. Moreover, formation properties determined by measurements while drilling (MWD) may be highly valuable in controlling further drilling operations.
The operation of formation testers may be more readily understood with reference to the structure of a conventional wireline formation tester shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B. As shown in FIG. 1A, the wireline tester 100 is lowered from an oil rig 2 into an open wellbore 3 filled with a fluid commonly referred to in the industry as “mud.” The wellbore is lined with a mudcake 4 deposited onto the wall of the wellbore during drilling operations. The wellbore penetrates a formation 5.
The operation of a conventional modular wireline formation tester having multiple interconnected modules is described in more detail in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,860,581 and 4,936,139 issued to Zimmerman et al. FIG. 2 depicts a graphical representation of a pressure trace over time measured by the formation tester during a conventional wireline formation testing operation used to determine parameters, such as formation pressure.
Referring now to FIGS. 1A and 1B, in a conventional wireline formation testing operation, a formation tester 100 is lowered into a wellbore 3 by a wireline cable 6. After lowering the formation tester 100 to the desired position in the wellbore, pressure in the flowline 119 in the formation tester may be equalized to the hydrostatic pressure of the fluid in the wellbore by opening an equalization valve (not shown). A pressure sensor or gauge 120 is used to measure the hydrostatic pressure of the fluid in the wellbore. The measured pressure at this point is graphically depicted along line 103 in FIG. 2. The formation tester 100 may then be “set” by anchoring the tester in place with hydraulically actuated pistons, positioning the probe 112 against the sidewall of the wellbore to establish fluid communication with the formation, and closing the equalization valve to isolate the interior of the tool from the well fluids. The point at which a seal is made between the probe and the formation and fluid communication is established, referred to as the “tool set” point, is graphically depicted at 105 in FIG. 2. Fluid from the formation 5 is then drawn into the formation tester 100 by retracting a piston 118 in a pretest chamber 114 to create a pressure drop in the flowline 119 below the formation pressure. This volume expansion cycle, referred to as a “drawdown” cycle, is graphically illustrated along line 107 in FIG. 2.
When the piston 118 stops retracting (depicted at point 111 in FIG. 2), fluid from the formation continues to enter the probe 112 until, given a sufficient time, the pressure in the flowline 119 is the same as the pressure in the formation 5, depicted at 115 in FIG. 2. This cycle, referred to as a “build-up” cycle, is depicted along line 113 in FIG. 2. As illustrated in FIG. 2, the final build-up pressure at 115, frequently referred to as the “sandface” pressure, is usually assumed to be a good approximation to the formation pressure.
The shape of the curve and corresponding data generated by the pressure trace may be used to determine various formation characteristics. For example, pressures measured during drawdown (107 in FIG. 2) and build-up (113 in FIG. 2) may be used to determine formation mobility, that is the ratio of the formation permeability to the formation fluid viscosity. When the formation tester probe (112 FIG. 1B) is disengaged from the wellbore wall, the pressure in flowline 119 increases rapidly as the pressure in the flowline equilibrates with the wellbore pressure, shown as line 117 in FIG. 2. After the formation measurement cycle has been completed, the formation tester 100 may be disengaged and repositioned at a different depth and the formation test cycle repeated as desired.
During this type of test operation for a wireline-conveyed tool, pressure data collected downhole is typically communicated to the surface electronically via the wireline communication system. At the surface, an operator typically monitors the pressure in flowline 119 at a console and the wireline logging system records the pressure data in real time. Data recorded during the drawdown and buildup cycles of the test may be analyzed either at the well site computer in real time or later at a data processing center to determine crucial formation parameters, such as formation fluid pressure, the mud overbalance pressure, i.e. the difference between the wellbore pressure and the formation pressure, and the mobility of the formation.
Wireline formation testers allow high data rate communications for real-time monitoring and control of the test and tool through the use of wireline telemetry. This type of communication system enables field engineers to evaluate the quality of test measurements as they occur and, if necessary, to take immediate actions to abort a test procedure and/or adjust the pretest parameters before attempting another measurement. For example, by observing the data as they are collected during the pretest drawdown, an engineer may have the option to change the initial pretest parameters, such as drawdown rate and drawdown volume, to better match them to the formation characteristics before attempting another test. Examples of prior art wireline formation testers and/or formation test methods are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,934,468 issued to Brieger; U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,860,581 and 4,936,139 issued to Zimmerman et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,969,241 issued to Auzerais. These patents are assigned to the assignee of the present invention.
Formation testers may also be used during drilling operations. For example, one such downhole drilling tool adapted for collecting data from a subsurface formation during drilling operations is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,230,557 B1 issued to Ciglenec et al., which is assigned to the assignee of the present invention. Other examples of downhole drilling tools with formation testing capabilities are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,803,186, 7,114,562, and 5,233,866 among others.
Various techniques have been developed for performing specialized formation testing operations, or pretests. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,095,745 and 5,233,866 both issued to DesBrandes describe a method for determining formation parameters by analyzing the point at which the pressure deviates from a linear draw down. Other examples of such techniques are provided in Patent/Application Nos. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,932,167, 7,011,155, US 2004/0231842 and US 2005/0039527.
Despite the advances made in developing methods for performing pretests, there remains a need to eliminate delays and errors in the pretest process, and to improve the accuracy of the parameters derived from such tests. Because formation testing operations are used throughout drilling operations, the duration of the test and the absence of real-time communication with the tools are major constraints that must be considered. The problems associated with real-time communication for these operations are largely due to the current limitations of the telemetry typically used during drilling operations, such as mud-pulse telemetry. Limitations, such as uplink and downlink telemetry data rates for most logging while drilling (LWD) or measurement while drilling (MWD) tools, result in slow exchanges of information between the downhole tool and the surface. For example, a simple process of sending a pretest pressure trace to the surface, followed by an engineer sending a command downhole to retract the probe based on the data transmitted may result in substantial delays which tend to adversely impact drilling operations.
Delays also increase the possibility of tools becoming stuck in the wellbore. To reduce the possibility of sticking, drilling operation specifications based on prevailing formation and drilling conditions are often established to dictate how long a drill string may be immobilized in a given borehole. Under these specifications, the drill string may only be allowed to be immobile for a limited period of time to deploy a probe and perform a pressure measurement. Accordingly, it may not be feasible to transmit all the data acquired during a test in real-time due to limitations associated with telemetry bandwidth, and thus appropriate data analysis and/or control may not be possible.
Formation pressure while drilling (FPWD) measurements, wherein a two phase test protocol is implemented, illustrates the need for real-time formation testing data communication. For example, a FPWD pretest may comprise a first phase, perhaps including drawdown and buildup cycles, conducted as an investigation phase and a second phase, perhaps again including drawdown and buildup cycles, conducted as a measurement phase. Data from the investigation phase may used to configure/perform the measurement phase. If the data from the investigation phase is not provided uphole, appropriate analysis and/or control with respect to configuring the measurement phase, continuing the test, etc. may not be possible. Similarly, if data from the measurement phase is not provided uphole, appropriate analysis and/or control with respect to continued drilling operations, further testing, etc. may not be possible. A 5 minute time-limited pretest having a 15 Hz sampling rate with 16 bits/sample, for example, produces 72000 bits per data channel. However, where mud pulse telemetry is implemented, the communication channel capacity is typically limited to between 0.5 to 12 bits/sec. Such a communication channel is typically insufficient to carry the aforementioned FPWD pretest data in real-time.
Advances have been made in developing methods for formation testing, but there remains a need to improve the evaluation of data generated during downhole testing and/or improving testing sequences through testing data quality control. For example, errors that occur in the testing process that affect the test results need to be evaluated. Moreover, harsh downhole conditions may affect the performance of the equipment, the measurement of downhole parameters and/or various other factors which may affect the overall data provided. Incorrect decisions may be made due to faulty test results. It is, therefore, desirable to provide techniques for detecting potential problems or errors in the data. It is further desirable that such a system provide techniques (automatic or manual) for analyzing the downhole measurements to determine the accuracy of the results and/or a measure of the confidence in the results.
Therefore, systems and methods are desired that enable the determination of confidence in pretest data obtained by a downhole tool. These systems and methods should provide confidence token preferably in real-time or near real-time. It is further desired that these systems and methods be capable of transmitting confidence token using low bandwidth communication channels, and be capable of adapting the test sequence of the tool based on a confidence token computed from previously acquired data.